


Sometimes fire is the best medicine

by purplpeanut



Series: The Flame Brains [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air at Monster High. However, what happens if it is two monsters of the same gender? Holt and Heath left to deal with the consequences of their love and actions, with Cupid along to help them on their way to greatness, no doubt about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes fire is the best medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the Harry Potter reference in the Summary. Good evening friends! Sorry it's taken so long. Yes, I've deleted some stories, in the process of sprucing/fixing them up. I hope you all enjoy this and see you guys soon in a bit, life has been crazy!

Monster High was a place for every monster, no matter how different, to settle in. It was where everybody came to terms with themselves, freaky flaws and all. This school, monster high, was home to one of love’s favorite angels, Cupid, daughter of the legendary goddess of love herself. 

 

Here in Monster High was much like any school. Ghouls and mansters fell in love. But there came a time to embrace the pride, as ghouls fell in love with ghouls and mansters with mansters. Something that wasn’t to be overlooked. No matter how much monsters had with their freaky flaws, this was the freakiest of them all. Accusations flew, and ‘out of the catacombs’ became no longer a thing. Instead ghouls and mansters hid it deep within themselves, and their feelings deep inside a hidden part of the catacombs thought to be lost forever. Maybe Cupid and her gang can continue this lost love. For two mansters need it now more than ever. Their names? Holt Hyde, and Heath Burns. 

 

One day at Monster High there had been an accident. A little miscalculation really. Torelei had dumped some unknown potion into Ghoulia’s science project. Jackson had gotten caught in the crossfires of the pink and purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, the class looked on as the two, Holt and Jackson found themselves, unstuck no longer the same people but two totally different ones. Man, were they stoked! While Headmistress Bloodgood tried to figure out a way to keep them together as one, as was their monster heritage, the two went on their own pathways, for once in their life. It was how Holt found Heath that one day. 

 

Heath was moping around. Every time he said he’d do something he got the “Heath, no!” from all the ghouls and some of the monsters he’d considered his friends. ‘Maybe I should go back to Lava falls,’ he thought of his hometown, in a land made up of elementals. Maybe he should have gone to the elemental school back home instead of Monster High. At least they wouldn’t think he was incapable of doing things everyday. 

 

And for once in his life, Heath wasn’t happy. He also wasn’t just down. He was crying. Red hot tears fell from his cheeks, turning into steam before they hit the ground. His knees were curled up to his chest, and he rocked back and forth as numerous thoughts flew through his head. 

 

‘Nobody likes you. Draculaura. Abby. Frankie. Look how many times you’ve failed. You’re nothing in this school. If you left, nobody would come after you. You should’ve just stayed in Lava Falls.’

 

More tears came crashing down, and he didn’t stop them. He let them. He was on top of the school’s roof, his hair on fire, his eyes a liquid gold as he cried. Holt was walking up to the roof top, whistling under his breath. He couldn’t believe it, he no longer had to be listening to music all the time, every time, just to stay himself. He could finally just be, and hear people’s conversations and enjoy life. Enjoying this new freedom, he found himself hiding behind one of the many random brick walls on Monster High’s roof, listening to the heart wrenching sobs, and near quite hissing of something landing on the ground. Cautiously he looked over the brick wall, to stare at a black jacket and a mass of flaming red hair. 

“Heath?” he mouthed cautiously, whispering slightly. There was another muffled sob, and then a cry that was drawn out. His body was turned a bit, enough to see his golden eyes, turn to the deep brown they were, and to see tears that just kept falling, hissing on the pavement as they fell. And then there were the whispers. 

 

‘Nobody likes me,’ were amongst most of them. ‘Nobody wants me,’ was another one. Holt, for the first time in his life, since Frankie of course, felt a pain on the inside of his heart. ‘That’s weird,’ he thought, but shook it off. He didn’t know Heath very well. He was just the class clown around town, was what he once had thought, but seeing him now in a different light made him rethink the conclusions he had drawn himself. He cautiously stood up and went out through the door and down the stairs. He’d have to wait for Cupid’s program in 15 minutes. Maybe she could tell him why his heart hurt so much. 

 

Ten minutes later Heath got off the roof. He wiped the tears from his face, stretched his eyes out a little so it didn’t look like he’d been crying. He smoothed his hair back, and shoved the utmost feelings that he felt in the little box in the back of his mind, and sealed it for later. He put on his smile and slipped back into his goofy self. He walked down the stairs with his iCoffin and his ear things in his ears. 

 

“Hello everyone, welcome to Cupid’s column. Now it’s time for you ghouls and mansters to ask questions, so ask away.” came the voice from the iCoffin. 

 

Even though the face identity was screwed up, Cupid could still see blue and red, and knew it had to be Holt. She knew of the incident that had happened, but still she was a bit surprised to see the familiar face. However she carried on with her show. “Caller number one, how may I help you?” 

 

“Um...I have a question. I saw this manster today crying, and I felt this pain in my heart, I haven’t felt since, since, well, my last girl friend. Do you know what it means?” 

 

If Cupid was shocked, she didn’t show it. Instead she answered steadily, “It means you’re in love darling.”

 

There was a little choke on the other end of the line as a quick thank you was said, and the caller hung up. 

 

‘That was weird,’ Heath thought as he listened to the exchange. A manster, crying? That sounded a lot like...him. He glanced around, surely no one had seen that? 

 

Meanwhile, Cupid was thinking about what had happened just a second before. She had ended her talk show early, much to the exhasperation sounds from Spectra as she clicked away on the ghostly Gossip. Thank goodness, the voice decoder was working for everyone else’s iCoffins. It had been ages since a monster had been in love with someone of the same gender. She’d have to consult her mother’s old books on love, see if anything like this had popped up. She sighed. If Holt came out of the catacombs for the first time in centuries, she would really like to avoid the disgust from their friends. And the whole scene and drama. Still she wondered who the lucky manster was. 

 

And Heath, Heath was freaking out. He had come to the conclusion that someone must have seen him cry. He hadn’t listened to the whole exchange he had only listened up until the monster had said that a manster was crying. He had assumed he was that manster in the equation. Somebody was talking about him. Must be good, if it was featured on Cupid’s talk show. He had no idea what that might mean though. 

 

Holt was holding his head. He, Holt Hyde, music lover and dj for Monster High, was in love. With Heath Burns. Another manster. Was that even allowed? 

 

He shook his head. He didn’t think so. He couldn’t think of anytime in his short life, that that was allowed. He knew in the normie world it sort of was, with Jackson and all being attached to him for quite some time of his life. Some people still opposed it, but most of the normies were very socially embracing it for the first time in history. But monsters? He wasn’t sure they had gotten with the times yet. 

 

He held his head, as he passed the flyer for the Monster Romp, the school dance that Monster High was hosting. It was to be held in the Catacombs and Operetta and her beau Johnny Spirit were going to be hosting the music. And that gave him an idea. To ask Heath to the dance. With some flowers, and an apologetic grin. And some fingers crossed, he was hopeful the other manster would say yes. If he did, well, then the world was theirs. 

 

He hurried around the corner getting ready for his plan. Cupid pawed through her mother’s books on Monster High, the catacombs and what had now been coined as the term of homosexuality. It was a history of love. 

 

And Heath, he was freaking out. Biting his nails, and showing an emotion that wasn’t disappointment, or happiness, but rather anxiety and nervousness. All the other monsters, ghouls and mansters alike, were wondering what was going on. But since the dance was in only a few days, most weren’t worrying that much about Heath. 

 

“It’s just one of his moods,” Cleo said to Frankie as they went shopping for a dress for the dance, “Besides he’s just the class clown. Now stop thinking about him, and help me pick a dress!” 

 

Monsters were getting dresses or tuxes, or dates. Heath, himself had bought a tie, and a tux. His tie, was blue with splashes of fire red. Cupid had given it to him. She had smiled a little, winked, and turned to walk away. She stared at the tie she had given him, and back to her, and then back to the tie. He put it on, and didn’t know what she had in mind. 

When he had opened up the door to his room in Monster High, because it was also a boarding school, he saw Holt standing there, a sheepish grin on his face. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

He didn’t know what to say. Why was the dj standing at his doorstep?

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Come in,” he stumbled over the words, as he held open the door and led Holt, with his black tie with fire. He closed the door behind them. 

 

“So, what do ya need?” he asked, “I mean, I don’t talk to ya often, and I mean, we’re not friends or all-” he started rambling. 

 

“Wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?” asked Holt as he held out a batch of flowers. Heath took the flowers, after a moment of surprise and asked. 

 

“What?” 

 

“What do you mean what?” 

 

“I didn’t hear what you said, you kind of mumbled it and spoke it all together.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Oh.”

 

“Um,” he cleared his throat, “Would you, Heath Burns, like to go to the dance with me?” he asked. 

 

Heath was shocked. He had waited for years for a girl to ask him to go to the dance, or at the very least to say yes, and now he gets asked out by the dj who happens to be a manster at this very school. He wanted to say no. And yet, a smile crossed his face of all things, and he said “Yes.” 

 

A blush crossed Holt’s blue face, and he rushed forward to hug him. Heath kept the flowers out of the way. 

 

“Don’t crush the flowers,” he chided at Holt’s surprised face, “I want to keep them. For a long time.” His face, grew into a smile as he offered him his arm. 

“Shall we?” he asked, and for the first time, Heath was the one to take his arm, and they headed off to the dance together. 

 

While this was going on, Cupid had finally found something in her mother’s books that shed some light on the issue. More importantly there was another “secret” chamber in the catacombs. A chamber that would shed much light on this very important topic. She only hoped she wasn’t too late. She shoved the scroll into her pink strap bag, pulled on her dress and shoes, and nearly ran out the door, hoping she would catch the boys before they revealed their big secret, whoever, Holt had decided to grab as his date, she couldn’t put anything past him. 

 

When they got to the dance, they immediantly went to the mosh pit, where they grinded against each other and danced the night away. Operetta and her man noticed immediantly but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t any of their business anyway. When it changed to the slow dance, everybody noticed. Holt was slowly swaying, his hands around a certain red haired boy’s waist, his arms wrapped around Holt’s neck. 

 

“Heath?” Frankie asked, as the whole of the dance floor turned to look at the two. 

 

“Disgusting,” stated Cleo as she looked over the two. 

 

“Freaks,” Manny cried in the background.

 

“What…” Heath was speechless as he looked over the crowd. They had stopped dancing after hearing Frankie’s voice and seeing everyone around them, and the music come to a screeching halt. He felt the box in the back of his mind start to open, tears starting to flow down his cheeks, becoming scorching and hot. He felt arms wrap themselves round his waist, and pull him close to a tux covered chest. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” were the whispers over and over again, from the blue boy who brought him to the dance, as he pressed his face into his chest, and the tears came as hot as ever and worse than before. Hands stroked his hair even as the voice started to yell at the onlookers. “What is wrong with you guys?”

 

That was before Cupid rushed in, a scroll in her hand, her pink bag bouncing against her as she ran into the catacombs. ‘Oh no,’ she thought, ‘it’s already started,’ as she saw the defensive Holt, the onlookers and a crying Heath. “Come on guys! Follow me!” she shouted, and for once in her life, everyone complied even the two who had been center stage for a while. 

 

She navigated the twists and turns of the catacombs with ease, sometimes stopping to ask Operetta her opinion and finally they were at a wall, a heart shaped keyhole in front of them. From around her neck she pulled out her mother’s key, and slipped it into the keyhole. 

 

The room opened in front of them. Dioramas were around each of the walls, showcasing love at it’s greatest. It was a history of love. In the middle, their talking tour host who was completely robotic spoke to them about the love between not only a manster and a ghoul but between two ghouls or two mansters. And the group became more accepting, although some still clearly weren’t, like Cleo, just weren’t. 

 

“I love you,” Holt tried again looking into Heath’s eyes only for the flame boy to give him the biggest kiss he had ever had. Timidly his tongue went into the other boy’s mouth, searching, tasting, until both tongues aligned, and twisted. Slowly, Heath pulled away, as if relishing the taste of fire and flame, from the other boy. 

 

“I love you too,” he smiles, unable to resist. 

 

“Can I...kiss you again?” asks Holt, and Heath shakes his head. “Not just yet,” he replies to Holt’s surprised look, “I think you owe me a dance.”

 

With a silent cue to Operetta, slow music started. Holt grabbed Heath by the hips and pulled him towards him, a tiny squeak coming from Heath. His hands reached to grab Heath by his arse and grope it a little. Heath’s hands came to rest in Holt’s hair, tugging and pulling it, even as his own hair flared up. 

 

“Don’t worry,” he mumbled a little in Holt’s ear, “a little fire never hurt anyone.” 

 

The other’s had already returned to their dancing inside the chamber of love. Cupid was staring at the tiny heart shaped keyhole in front of her, that screamed for her to use her mother’s key. And so she did. In front of her opened up a station with a small sign that stated, “The Tunnel of Love.” 

 

She smiled a bit. “Come on over here lover boys!” she called. 

 

The two reluctantly parted, Heath pouting. “But he owed me a dance!” he cried. Cupid smiled. 

 

“There are so many keyholes in this entire room. Look what I found!” she gestured to the Tunnel of Love. “What other possibilities I might be able to find!!! I can’t wait!” 

 

And then Cupid was gone, and the two were riding down the tunnel of love, Heath’s back to Holt’s chest, his arms around him, the two now boyfriends. 

 

“Best night ever,” whispers Heath as he steals a kiss from his boyfriend’s lips. 

 

“I agree,” holt replies, as he nips his lips a little. “I can’t wait until you see what I’m going to do to you.” 

 

As the boys sail down the Tunnel of Love, and the party is under way, Cupid finds something more interesting, The Tunnel of Sex. And that is a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos+comments+bookmarks= a kiss for Holt and Heath


End file.
